


Wake Up Call

by winterthorn2112



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterthorn2112/pseuds/winterthorn2112
Relationships: Gavin Free/Michael Jones
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Michael was exhausted. He had to stay up all night, Geoff’s orders, to edit the Rage Quit video and the Minecraft Let’s Play. Usually it was Gavin’s job, but Michael insisted he would do it. “I don’t give a shit" he simply said shrugging his shoulders.

Now he had come back to his apartment and just plopped himself on his bed and fell asleep, still in his clothes. Once he had hit the bed, he was out.

A few minutes later, Gavin came to his apartment knocking on the door. He had come to bring Michael his beanie. He had left it at the office, so Gavin being the nice person that he was, had brought it to him. He knocked again getting no response when he knocked the first time, but then realized something: Michael had given him a spare key to his apartment. “I’m trusting you to have the key because you’re my friend” Michael had told him a few months ago when he had given it to him after Michael and Lindsay broke up.

Gavin pulled the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He found it to be dark and quiet inside once he entered. He closed the door and looked around for Michael.

"Is he in here?" Gavin wondered. He took his socks and shoes off and placed them by the door. He found the door to the bedroom and pushed it open gently. He sighed when he found his friend, sleeping on the bed.

Gavin walked up to the bed and placed the hat on the table next to the bed. He looked at Michael’s sleeping form, wondering how a person who screams and yells a lot could look so cute while sleeping. Gavin rolled his friend over gently so that he laid on his back. Gavin then got the sudden idea to do something to Michael. An idea that could get him killed.

He bit his lip and unbuckled his belt, and popped the button on his pants. He unzipped them and pulled them off along with his boxers, kicking them off to the side. He then pulled his shirt off as well, flinging it across the room.

Gavin went to the foot of the bed and stared up at his still sleeping friend. He crawled up onto the bed, and came face to face with Michael’s crotch. He rested is hands on his pants and paused, so he wouldn’t wake him. He then unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them, lowering just enough so that his dick and balls had enough room. What Gavin saw was truly astounding.

Michael’s cock was huge! Bigger than any dick he ever saw erect in porn. He could see it was around 12 inches and was about 2 inches thick. He could see a large bluish-green vein running through it, with several small ones branching off it. Of all the jokes that Michael made about his junk, it was nothing to laugh about.

Gavin gulped and grasped his cock in his hand making Michael gasp from above. He then started stroking him, pushing the foreskin around it as he did so. Michael moaned softly as he felt his dick getting stroked. Gavin’s strokes went faster, the precum starting to form in the slit. His mouth watered at the sight, and he stuck his tongue out and licked it off. Michael shivered at the feel and moaned as Gavin sucked the head, his hand stroking him. What Gavin heard next scared the crap out of him.

"Go deeper, Gav" Michael said panting. Gavin looked up into a pair of dark brown eyes staring back at him. "You really didn’t think that I didn’t know it was you, dipshit?"

"M-Michael" Gavin whispered softly, "I-I’m sorry, I-" he tried explaining. "Don’t apologize, Gav. Please, keep going" Michael said propping himself on his elbow with one arm, and threading his fingers into Gavin’s hair with the other arm.

Gavin nodded and stroked him again. “You’re really big, Michool” he said teasingly. Michael just smiled and bit his lip. Gavin then licked up and down on his cock, feeling the large vein under his tongue. Michael moaned, closing his eyes and gripped his hair tighter.

Gavin then wrapped his mouth around him and took him deep in his mouth, deeper until it touched the back of his throat, choking a little.

"Oh fuck, Gavin!" Michael shouted as he held his cock in his mouth. Michael then thrusted his hips into the Brit’s mouth. Gavin looked up at him and nodded. The American then started thrusting himself into Gavin’s hot mouth, his balls slapping his chin lightly. "Shit Gav" he swore silently.

Gavin was getting so turned on, he reached down and stroked his own cock, moaning as he pumped himself.

"Oh God, Gav. I’m gonna cum" Michael panted. Gavin squeezed his balls and then Michael moaned and came down his throat. Gavin swallowed it all, moaning at the salty taste.

Gavin then climbed on top of Michael straddling him, his legs on the outside of his waist. Gavin bit his lip and leaned down and kissed Michael, who gladly kissed him back. Their tongues battled each other for dominance, Michael moaning at the taste of himself on Gavin’s tongue. His hands made their way down to his ass, where he squeezed them as they kissed. Gavin moaned into the kiss as Michael gripped his ass in his hands, jumping a little when he slapped it lightly. Michael smirked as he did it again.

He then sat up and threw his shirt off, kicking his pants and boxers off as well. Michael reached for the lube in his drawer and pulled it out. He looked up at Gavin, telling him with his eyes to do it. Gavin nodded and took the bottle from hand, Michael layed back and watched him prep himself. Gavin squirted some lube onto his fingers and sat up, pushing them into his hole. He moaned, closing his eyes as he fingered his own hole, Michael getting turned as he saw Gavin do this. Gavin then poured more lube into his hand and rubbed it on Michael’s cock. Gavin looked him in the eye as he angled Michael’s dick towards his entranced and pushed him in, gasping as he did so. Michael took hold on his waist, and pushed himself in all the way. Gavin threw his head back and moaned at the feeling of being filled with something so big.

Michael paused, letting Gavin get used to him. He pulled Gavin’s head down and kissed him. They kissed for a while, until Gavin pulled back and sat up, placing his hands on his chest and nodded. Michael thrusted up into him gently. His thrusts soon picked up, and then he was fucking Gavin hard, his balls smacking loudly against his ass.

"Oh, Michael, yes. Fuck me. Fuck me harder, Michael" Gavin begged, panting as he met his thrusts as he rode him hard. "Oh, you like that Gav? You like it when I fuck you hard, don’t you?" Michael ground out as he pounded him harder and harder. "Oh God, yes!" Gavin responded back.

Gavin leaned down and kissed him again, their lips smacking loudly as they fucked each other.

Michael thrusted wildly into him, his hips a blur as he gripped his ass, pounding into him. “Oh, Jesus Christ Michael” Gavin strained out as he tried holding on. Michael kept thrusting relentlessly into him, making him fall on top of him. “Take it, Gav. Take it hard. Ugh, this is what you get for waking me up in the middle of the fucking night, you prick” Michael growled in his ear. “I’m gonna make sure you won’t walk straight after I’m done with you.”

Michael sat up and flipped them over, with him on top this time. He then flipped Gavin onto his hands and knees, spread his cheeks and thrusted hard back inside of him. Gavin arched his back and threw his head back at the hard intrusion. Michael grabbed onto his hips and thrusted hard inside him, his hips slapping against his ass loudly with each thrust. “Oh fuck ,Michael” Gavin gasped out as his fingers gripped the bed sheets tightly. “Don’t stop, ugh fuck, don’t stop!”

"Come on, Gav. Take it. Ugh, how do you like that cock? Do you like it pounded inside of you hard, huh, do you?" Michael asked huskily. He threw his head back and closed his eyes as he continued fucking the shit out of him, his fingers gripping his ass cheeks. "Oh God, Gavin. You’re so fucking tight" he panted out.

The slapping of skins, their moans, shouts and pants were the only sounds that filled the room.

They were so loud that Michael was sure that the neighbors heard them.

"Oh God, Michael. I’m gonna cum. Oh God, I’m gonna cum!" Gavin panted out as Michael still continued fucking him. "I want you to cum in my mouth, Michael" Gavin said.

Michael pulled out and turned Gavin over. He crawled over him and shoved his dick into the Brit’s mouth, fucking it fast his fingers griping his hair hard. Michael fucked his mouth as Gavin stroked himself fast.

"Mmm, Gavin. Here I come! OH SHIT!" Michael shouted as he came into Gavin’s mouth, shoving his dick down his throat. Gavin came as well, moaning as cum spurted onto his stomach.

Michael pulled out of his mouth and pulled the Brit up with him onto the bed with him. Gavin snuggled into his chest as Michael wrapped his arms around him holding him close. Michael brushed his sweaty bangs back and tenderly kissed his forehead.

"Go to sleep, Gav. You can stay here for the night" Michael whispered into his hair. Gavin nodded, kissing his sweaty chest before going to sleep.

"I love you, Michael" Gavin murmured into his chest.

Michael smiled. “I love you too, Gav. Just promise me one thing”

"What’s that?"

"Wake me up like that more often, please" Michael whispered, smirking.

Gavin smiled softly. “I will, Michael. I will.”

Then they both drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin was asleep on the couch in the Achievement Hunter office while everyone was out for lunch. He had stayed up all night rendering a new video till 6:00 in the morning and he didn’t get no sleep whatsoever. He was really exhausted.

"I’ll just take a nap" he told himself earlier as he struggled to keep his eyes open while he edited the video he was working on. As soon as lunch time rolled around and everyone had left to go eat, Gavin saved the files on his computer and went to lay on the couch falling asleep instantly.

Michael had just gotten back from getting something to eat. He had bought Gavin his own lunch because he knew Gavin would be asking for his food. “Needs to buy his own fucking food” he grumbled to himself as he entered the doors of the Roosterteeth building. ”He can buy himself an iPhone, but he can’t buy his own goddamn food. Fucking asshole is paying me back.”

He opened the door to the Achievement Hunter office to find Gavin sleeping on the couch. Michael walked in and placed Gavin’s food on his desk and turned to look at the sleeping man. “Does he not get any sleep?” he asked himself quietly. He then walked up and knelt down by his head, just staring at him. Michael smiled at the British man’s relaxed face. “How can someone be so annoying, yet look so fucking adorable while sleeping?” He swept a stray hair from his face and kissed his forehead gently, the younger man shifted slightly.

Michael lightly placed his hand on his cheek, holding it there for a second. He ran his thumb over his soft lips, rubbing them slowly. He then got an idea. He leaned in and pressed a light kiss to his lips. Getting no reaction, he kissed his lips again sucking his bottom lip biting it gently. Still asleep, Gavin kissed him back.

Michael pulled back and looked at his face, and noting that he was still sleeping, he stood up and went to shut and lock the door. He then remembered what Gavin did to him the other night and wondered would it work this time. With one hand, he undid the button to his pants and unzipped his fly. He pushed his boxers down along with his pants down his legs kicking them off to the side, his hand stroking his dick. With the other hand, he used his thumb to open his mouth, surprised at how responsive Gavin was.

His hand then went to the back of the Brit’s head, as the other guided his dick towards his mouth. He gently pushed the tip inside, gasping softly. He continued pushing all of his length in his mouth until his head touched the back of his throat, moaning quietly. He then slowly started thrusting his cock into his warm mouth, his head lolling back slightly as he fucked Gavin’s mouth, the Brit choking a little.

Michael pulled his hard cock out of his mouth. He then rolled the Brit onto his back, pausing so as not to wake. He then unbuttoned Gavin’s jeans, unzipping his fly pulling them down his legs slowly and throwing them to the side. He took a look at Gavin’s dick and licked his lips. He wrapped his hand around it and stroked it gently, the English man above him moaning softly. Michael then leaned down and licked the tip, moaning as he tasted the precum. He then took all of Gavin’s dick into his mouth, bobbing his head slowly with his hand stroking where he couldn’t reach.

Gavin panted and moaned as he felt his dick being surrounded by warmth. He opened his eyes and looked down, his eyes staring back into the American’s brown eyes. Michael looked him dead in the eye as he continued sucking him. He pushed his shirt up his stomach with his hand, rubbing the soft hairs on his stomach. “Oh, Michael. That feels so good” Gavin breathed huskily. Michael took his mouth of his cock and leaned over and kissed him. They made out heavily, their tongues twisting around each other, Michael stroking his dick as they kissed. Gavin pulled away slightly and bit Michael’s lip. The American smirked and pulled away.

"This is payback from the other night, you prick" Michael teased huskily, nipping his bottom lip. Gavin smiled back. "This is a nice way to be woken up, eh?"

"You would now, wouldn’t you, Micool" he responded back kissing him again. Michael went back down and took Gavin’s dick back into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down on him. Gavin tangled his fingers into his curly hair groaning as Michael took him deeper into his warm mouth. "Michael, yes" he panted.

Michael pulled his mouth off him, Gavin whining at the loss. The Jersey man went over to his desk and pulled the drawer open. He produced a small bottle of lube and walked back over to Gavin. “Get on your hands and knees, Gav” he ordered gently. Gavin swallowed and obeyed, rolling over on the couch and got into position, his hands resting on the arm on the couch. Michael got on his knees behind him, opening the cap on the lube. He poured some onto his fingers. He pushed one digit in his ass, moving it in and out of him. Gavin groaned as Michael pushed another finger inside him, twisting around to stretch him.

Michael then poured more lube into his hand and rubbed it on his dick. He wrapped one hand around his waist and the other around is length, pushing himself in. Gavin moaned loudly as Michael pushed his entire length inside him. Michael held still to let him get used to him. Once he knew that Gavin was ready, he reeled back thrusted back in. His thrusts picked up faster, going harder each time his balls slapping loudly against his ass.

"Oh fuck, Michael yes. Fuck me, fuck me harder" Gavin moaned loudly. "Yeah, Gav take that cock. Ugh, you feel so good around me" Michael grunted.

Michael pushed up Gavin’s shirt on his back, pressing kisses onto the bare skin. Gavin sat up and threw his shirt off flinging it off to the side. Michael then did the same, throwing his shirt off and took hold onto his waist and kept fucking him hard. He laid over his back and bit into his neck as his thrusts came harder and harder.

"Oh yes, Michael!" Gavin shouted as he gripped the arm of the couch tight as Michael thrusted roughly into him. "Take it, Gav. Fucking take it hard" Michael gritted into his ear, biting the lobe gently. Gavin turned his head and kissed him, their tongues battling each other for dominance. They pulled apart and Michael sat up, his hands gripping his shoulders as he pounded him ruthlessly. "Oh bloody hell" Gavin strained out as he tried holding on. He fell on his forearms as the American was literally fucking the shit out of him. "You won’t be able to walk or stand up straight after I’m done with you, Gavin" Michael ground out as he gripped his ass tightly, his hips a blur as he fucked him.

They kept going at it for what seemed like hours. The Achievement Hunter office was filled with the sound of skins slapping, heavy panting, calling each other’s names, and loud moans and groans and the smell of sex and sweat. Michael’s thrusts picked up even faster.

"Oh fuck, Gav. I’m gonna cum!" he panted out. He pulled out of Gavin and flipped him over onto his back, taking hold of his dick as he stroked him fast. "Oh Michael. I’m gonna cum too" Gavin breathed out as his orgasm was fast approaching.

"Mmm, oh God. Here I come! Oh shit!" Michael swore as he stroke himself, cumming on Gavin’s stomach. "Fuck, Michael!" Gavin shouted as he too came on his stomach, painting it with hot cum.

Michael laid over Gavin as they tried to catch their breaths. Michael raised his head and looked Gavin in the eye. They stared at each other before they leaned in and kissed each other, gently this time.

"Hey, Michael?" Gavin whispered when they pulled apart. "Yeah?" Michael responded back to him. "I think we should clean up before the guys come back in, don’t you think?" he asked smirking. Michael nodded and got off the couch.

He reached for the paper towel roll on Jack’s desks and tore two sheets off. He wiped off the cum on Gavin’s stomach and wiped their sweat off of him. Gavin sat up and stood before sitting back down. Michael snickered. “I told you so” he teased as he reached his hand out. The Brit smiled as his face turned red, taking Michael’s hand as the American helped him up. They both then went over and picked their clothes up, pulling them back on. Once they were done, Michael sprayed the room down with air freshener, making sure the whole room didn’t smell like sex. Then Michael unlocked the door and sat at his desk and began editing a video, while Gavin ate his food.

"Thanks, Michael" Gavin said, mouth full of food. "You were gonna start bitching because you didn’t get anything. So, whatever" Michael grumbled.

"No, I mean for the wake up call. I guess were even now right?" he asked teasingly. Michael’s cheeks turned red, but he smiled. "Yeah were even, you little shit" he said as he leaned over and kissed his cheek gently. Gavin swallowed his food and turned his face and kissed him on the mouth, smiling into the kiss. They pulled apart and went back to work, both with a smile on their faces.


End file.
